


She

by Ctra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Other, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctra/pseuds/Ctra
Summary: I won't come back to her. I won't forgive her. She doesn't deserve it. But, I want to. I want to so bad. I want to hug her and kiss her like I used to. I want to cuddle her and watch silly movies together. I want her to say "I love you" to me. Just once more. Just one more time.





	She

It'll never get better, will it? It feels like shit and it has for awhile now. She'll never come back, I know she won't. I know I'm not Worth her and I know I don't deserve her but it hurts. It hurts so damn much. She left me all alone in this World. She left me to fend for myself. She left me for someone she's known for what? Two weeks? Bitch. Motherfucking bitch. How dare she, how dare she treat me like this.

I won't come back to her. I won't forgive her. She doesn't deserve it.

But, I want to. I want to so bad. I want to hug her and kiss her like I used to. I want to cuddle her and watch silly movies together. I want her to say "I love you" to me. Just once more. Just one more time. But it won't happen because she left me for some bitches. She left me all alone and now she wants me to come back? She wants  _me_ to come to her after Everything she's done to me? After leaving me for those guys who she had known for what? Two weeks. She doesn't deserve me, she never has.

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.

 **I HATE HER**. ****

But I don't. I don't. And I can't. She's so good and so cute. She's Always been there. Maybe she didn't help much but she was there, by my side. She made me feel better in the darkest of times but she left me. She left me and she expects me to just forgive her. She expects me to be a pathetic Little bitch and come running back to her. But no! She came running back to me. She was the one who asked me to come back, she was the one who showed weakness.

I don't want her. I don't want her. I don't want to see her pretty face ever again. I don't want to see her adorable smile or hear her cute laugh ever again. I don't want her to tickle me just to hear my laugh. I don't want her to tell me I'm cute or pretty or Beautiful or how much better I am than her. Because I'm not! I'm not. Stop being such a fucking liar and tell me how you actually feel. Stop being a coward and talk to me!

Please.

Please.

I just want you back. I just want to forget everything that has happened and have you by my side again. I just want to be by your side again. But you always act like I don't exist and it hurts me. It hurts me when you Think you know what's best for me. I don't want her. I don't want to play with her soft hair ever again or hear her tell me stop because it's annoying. I don't want to hear her voice ever again. I loved her voice. I loved her voice. I felt so safe whenever she said my name. Whenever she hugged me. I just want to see her again.

But I'm scared. I'm so scared. Why won't you come back to me? What did I do? Why was I never good enough? Why will I never be good enough?


End file.
